Good Luck
by Thanatos Angelos Girl
Summary: He knows he can make it through anything with good luck on his side, or maybe that's just Penelope who's by his side. Charlie/Penelope Oneshot


_**Good Luck**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter._**

**_This is for the Pieces of a Wedding competition. 999 words! Enjoy!_**

As Charlie smiles and waves to every person who walks into the reception he can't stop thinking about his bride and the way she walked down the aisle in her princess dress that was white, sparkling, and almost seemed like it was made of clouds.

_She looked like the angel Charlie thinks-no knows- she is._

Despite all the tedious planning and the bundles of nerves that seemed to be stomped on every five minutes with his sweet Penelope's worrying and chatter at five in the morning with the wedding planner, everything came together to form a magical day.

_A magical day for one of the most magical events he has ever experienced and that includes the first time he watched a baby dragon hatch._

The wedding had been a white winter wonderland with snowflakes the shape of dragons (per his request) and a theme of white, silver, and light blue like ice.

_They had fallen in love in the winter when she came to visit a friend in Romania and Charlie showed her the dragons._

Charlie glances down at his traditional suit that seemed to outline his wild features and his body that morphed into muscles from years of dragon taming. He never thought he would ever be in a tuxedo with its formality that clashes with his adventurous and casual nature.

_Of course he would do anything for Penelope._

Charlie smiles to his friends from the reserve and spoke a few kind words to them. He will get to see them later when everyone arrives in the room. There are just a few more people to see. The only people stationed in this little line they were in were the bride and groom but that didn't mean it went any faster, everyone wants to speak to them. Charlie laughs at Penelope's everlasting blush on her face; she isn't use to the attention.

_"It's like people crowding around to see wild animals at a zoo!"_

The last people he has to greet are his family and everyone in his family is shocked he's getting married and every Weasley in the clan seems to have come including Bill and Fleur's five month old baby girl. He still remembers their cheers when he told them all the news while grasping Penelope's hand.

_The hand with her engagement ring._

There was an uproar across the room that day though. While there was cheer and celebration all wasn't quite so well. Percy was mad and had started shouting. Penelope then clutched his arm, shaking like a leaf.

_"You already have Audrey, your girlfriend, why should you be mad?"_

_"Because you stole what was mine! She was mine first, and can't you see what she is doing? She will just use you like she did me and move on to the next brother!"_

_"How dare you! You left her and it's been years! Get over it! You tossed her in the trash! Why can't you let me be happy? "_

Charlie hates Percy and has since he left his family for his Ministry position. Who is he to judge him when he choose his job over his family? That's why Charlie isn't worried about him and why he was able to convince Penelope everything would be fine and Percy wouldn't ruin this day. He doesn't have a say, but he doesn't seem to get it because he came to the wedding and almost ruined it. He tried to object during the ceremony but fate wasn't on his side.

_Fate is always in the side of true love and Charlie knows this is true especially because of today._

Charlie and Penelope walked down the aisle away together after being declared two cherished titles, husband and wife.

_The band was playing sweet music until they were out of the church._

As Charlie laughs at the jokes the twins make and listen to the praise he receives but he can't help to watch him, the last person in line, out of the corner of his eyes.

_He always seems to have to watch Percy so he can dodge the knives Percy tries to put into his back._

He sometimes wonders why he even lets himself get tangled up in family drama and why he doesn't go back to Romania but then, he looks at her.

He watches her brown hair sparkle in the light, her hair revealing light highlights and slight copper tones, her blue eyes sparkling with mirth and cheer. She was his happiness and he loved her in every way possible.

_He always sees the things he loves in her and he knows he would do anything she asked because he cares so much._

He squeezed her delicate hand gently and she looked up with him with a questioning gaze.

"Just letting you know beautiful, you are the reason I do a lot of things." He murmured and kissed her on the cheek.

He watched a blush color her cheeks and an eyebrow raise in confusion at his last remark and turned to the last few guests.

_He could make it through anything with her._

"Enjoy the wedding? Thank you for coming." Charlie smiles and shakes hands with a frowning and scorned brother and his girlfriend.

"Good luck Charlie you'll need it." Percy whispers as he shakes Charlie's hand back and Audrey mutters a greeting to Penelope.

"Thank you, I love recieving good luck but I don't need it with Penelope Weasley at my side." Charlie smiled as Percy paled and glared harshly at his older brother.

"Charlie, come on we will be late for our own reception if we don't hurry love." Penelope told him as she leads him into the reception room away from his brother.

"Lead the way, I'll follow." Charlie says and leaves his brother in the dust that day, never turning back and he does this knowing good luck is by his side.

_Or maybe that's just his Penelope; the two are so similar he can't tell the two things apart._

**_R and R! Please don't favorite without reviewing!_**


End file.
